Aunque nunca fue tuyo
by affy bp
Summary: Sentía como si le arrebatara una parte del pecho ¿Qué tenía Rose que Lily no tuviera? Pero algo si era seguro, tenía a Scorpius. Y aunque Lily odiara admitirlo, no la podia culpar por eso.


**Disclaimer**: Si creiste que yo era en realidad Rowling, siento decepcionarte, no es asi..

**Summary**: Aunque el nunca fue suyo, sentía como si le arrebatar parte del pecho y sentía que ver a Rose de nuevo sería difícil sin cuestionarse ¿Qué tendría ella que Lily no? Pero algo si era seguro, tenía a Scorpius. Y aunque Lily odiara admitirlo, no la podía culpar por eso.

* * *

**Aunque nunca fue tuyo.**

Ese día, Lily Potter había despertado de muy buen humor, como de costumbre.

La pelirroja Slytherin estaba emocionada, acababa de decidir que por más que le costara le contaría a Scorpius Malfoy sobre sus sentimientos. No es fácil vivir toda la vida enamorada del mejor amigo de tu hermano y no tener las agallas de confesárselo, porque aunque ella fuera una Slytherin tenía el valor de Gryffindor y eso la impulsaría a decirle al rubio que le robaba el sueño lo que de verdad sentía antes de que fuera tarde.

Lily era valiente, bonita y osada por lo que esto no sería tan difícil, incluso tenía mucha fe de que Scorpius correspondiera a sus sentimientos y estos pudieran por fin empezar algo.

Se dijo mentalmente mientras salía a su Sala Común a buscar al chico en cuestión, que debería comentarle como le había ido a su prima Rose. Rose y Lily eran muy unidad aunque la primera fuera una Gryffindor, Lily se apoyaba en ella para todo y le confiaba todos sus secretos.

Todos, ya que la pelirroja mayor estaba enterada de los sentimientos de Lily hacia Malfoy, es que Lily a pesar de ser tímida con esos temas confiaba ciegamente en su prima y mejor amiga. Aunque claro que tenia mas amigas Rose era casi su hermana.

Se sorprendió de no encontrarse con Scorpius en la Sala Común de su casa y se dijo a si misma que debía estar desayunando. Tampoco lo encontró en el Comedor, sus compañeros de curso ya se encontraban todos allí y le fue difícil escaparse de ellos inventándose alguna excusa.

Lily que apenas cursaba el cuarto año, tenía muchísimos amigos y a diferencia de algunas personas, como Rose, era fácil para ella ser social.

Escapo del comedor con la firme intención de encontrar a Malfoy así que se puso a buscar en los pasillos. De pronto lo recordó, el mapa merodeador que estaba en su poder. Su hermano James lo cuidaba como su pertenencia mas preciada así que para que Lily lo pudiera usar tenía que robarlo, como había hecho hace dos días precisamente para el mismo motivo, conocer la ubicación de Scorp.

Rápidamente encontró el nombre "Scorpius Malfoy" junto a "Albus Potter" y "Rose Weasley" estos tres eran compañeros de curso y Scorpius y Albus mejores amigos. Rose era al mismo tiempo mejor amiga de Al pero sabia que la relación que esta mantenía con Scor era pésima. Tanto que si su tío Ron los viera se sentiría orgulloso de su hija.

Lily corrió hasta el lugar que el mapa indicaba que resulto ser cerca de las mazmorras, de pronto vio el nombre de su hermano mayor desaparecer dejando a el rubio y la pelirroja solos y Lily se alegro, Rose no tardaría mucho en irse también y Scorpius estaría solo.

Los vio a lo lejos y se fue acercando sigilosamente cual ratón, no deseaba ser vista antes de tiempo por lo que se oculto tras una armadura.

-Rose yo…-decía la masculina voz del rubio que tanto enloquecía a Potter.

-Scorpius ya te dije que te no quiero hablar, solo déjame en paz-pidió Rose Weasley dándose media vuelta, el rubio la tomo de la muñeca

-Pero yo si quiero hablar, no puedo creer que quieras tirar todo a la mierda-exclamo, Lily estaba confundida.

-¡Cuando yo quiero hablar tu no quieres escucharme!

-¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Qué vas a enfrentar todo por mí? Estoy cansado de que me asegures lo mismo siempre Rose. Cansado…-decía con voz monótona su Malfoy, Lily los miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Pero es que es de verdad, te lo juro por mi vida Scorpius, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y no pienso perderte-dijo la voz de su prima, con cada palabra Lily sentía que palidecía mas. Esto debía ser broma…

-¡No me mientas más! ¿Si es así explícame porque no eres capaz de decírselo a todos? Decirles lo mucho que me amas…

-¡Te amo Scorpius! y soy capaz de decírselo a todos si eso deseas, aunque pensé que era suficiente con que lo supiéramos tu y yo-contesto Weasley

Lily sentía que se desvanecía.

-¡Entonces díselos! –pidió el rubio

-No. No entiendes, no quiero herirla, es mi prima y mi mejor amiga, ya te lo dije, no podemos seguir con esto, no está bien para nadie. Ni para ti, ni para mí ni para Lily…

-¡Es todo lo que piensas! Lily, Lily, Lily, ¿Lo mejor para mí? ¡Que sabes tú qué es lo mejor para mí! lo mejor para mi eres tú y aun así te reúsas a aceptarme..¿Por qué? ¿Por tu prima?

-¡Sabes que si! Sabes que ella es lo mas importante para mi. Jamás haría algo para herirla y ella se sentiría muy mal si sabe de lo nuestro…

Para este momento la pelirroja más joven ya tenía las mejillas empapadas. ¡Esto no podía ser verdad!

-Te amo Rose-susurro el rubio tomándola por la nuca y atrayéndola a si mismo, Rose suspiro pero junto sus labios con los de Scorpius en un largo beso.

-Yo te amo también, pero entiéndeme, si tu estuvieras en mi lugar ¿Qué harías?-pregunto la pelirroja

-Pues me sorprende que seas leona si no demuestras valor, obviamente hablaría con Lily-respondió Scor

-No es tan fácil. Olvídalo ya te dije que es lo mejor…

Lily salió corriendo del lugar, estaba totalmente destrozada, no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, su prima, su mejor amiga, la que pensó que la apoyaría en todo así fuera una locura, ahora se sentía traicionada por ella. Se sentía mal por el simple hecho de que Rose Weasley existiera…Lily sollozo mientras los pasillos se perdían tras sus ojos y llegaba a la Sala Común de las serpientes dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto.

No tenía ganas de asistir a clases, sollozo más fuerte contra la almohada mientras esta se empapaba por su llanto. Debía ser fuerte, no podía permitirse estar derramando lágrimas por dos tipos que no se las merecían. Su primo Hugo se lo dijo, Scorpius Malfoy no le convenía…

¿Sabría Hugo de lo de Rose y el? ¿Sabrían Albus o James? ¿Habrían planeado ocultárselo a Lily por no hacerla sufrir? ¿De verdad quisieron todos verla la cara de idiota?

Eso debía ser. Rose siempre fue más inteligente, astuta y ¿Por qué no? Bonita, que ella... Siempre era la más admirada y todos decían que sería la más exitosa de todos sus primos. Las calificaciones no lo eran todo y Lily lo sabía, también contaba la amistad y la lealtad y Rose acababa de demostrar que no conocía el significado de esas dos palabras

Y por primera vez en sus catorce años de vida Lily odio, odio con toda su alma a la persona que una vez creyó amar, a sus hermanos y primos que la adoraban tanto y a su prima, su casi hermana que siempre había sido su confidente, la odio por robarle lo que las quería en el mundo: a Scorpius Malfoy.

Y en ese momento se sintió como su hermano siempre describió a los Slytherin: un monstruo. Se sintió así, horrible.

Porque Lily no tenía derecho a odiar a Rose por el hecho de haberse enamorado del mismo chico que ella, y tampoco tenía derecho a odiarla porque este chico le correspondiera. No debería sentir este ardor en el pecho y estas ganas de arrancarle a su prima todos y cada uno de sus cabellos.

Pero si tenía derecho a sentir ese hueco justo en el corazón, donde se supone que debe sentirse un latir, y definitivamente si lo tenía a llorar, y a sentirse miserable.

Porque solo así podría dormir esa noche, llorando y desahogando todo su ser, el chico que le había robado los suspiros desde los once había puesto sus grises y hermosos ojos sobre Rose Weasley y esta había posado los suyos sobre el. Y aunque le costara aceptarlo, y tal vez nunca lo haría del todo, tendría que resignarse a que ellos estarían juntos algún día.

Y en el fondo le agradecía, se agradecía esa fidelidad que le tuvo su prima hasta el último momento, le agradecía que sacrificara su felicidad con tal de no verla sufrir, porque no cualquiera seria capaz de eso, no terminarían con aquello que te hace feliz solo por el bien de alguien más y Lily podría ser caprichosa pero no egoísta y jamás le pediría esto a ninguno de los dos. No quería tener a su lado a un Scorpius enamorado de Rose y a una Rose totalmente infeliz.

Muy dentro Lily quería su felicidad, aunque en este momento los detestara, no quería que fueran infelices, como ya dije, no era egoísta…

Y aunque el nunca fue suyo, sentía como si le arrebatar parte del pecho y sabía que ver a Rose de nuevo sería difícil sin cuestionarse ¿Qué tendría ella que la pequeña Lily no tuviera? Pero algo si era seguro, tenía a Scorpius. Y aunque Lily odiara admitirlo, no la podía culpar por eso solo le quedaba la dura resignación, y tal vez buscarse uno que otro nuevo prospecto para fijar la vista ¿No? Después de todo, era joven…

* * *

FIN!


End file.
